The present invention relates to a member having an improved surface layer and a process for making the same. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a member having an improved surface layer which can withstand a severe wearing environment, and a process for making the same.
Many industrial machinery and construction machinery members (e.g., the impeller and casing of a pump) are required to have wear resistance. The wear resistance has been improved in the art by the following methods depending upon the applications.